The invention relates to a projection display for computers.
Portable computers, such as laptops, generally use liquid crystal diode (LCD) panels to display computer generated images to a user. LCD panels are thin, lightweight devices that require relatively little power and therefore are particularly well-suited for portable applications.
Referring to FIG. 1, a laptop computer 10 includes a base 12 housing, which houses most of the computer""s electronics and input/output (I/O) devices, such as keyboard 17. The computer 10 also includes a hinged lid 14 that includes an LCD panel 16. Because the LCD panel 16 is an active electronic device, it is driven by electronic drivers 20a-20d that, along with the LCD panel 16 and several circuit boards (e.g., flex circuits 19), are mounted on a frame 18 to form a display subsystem 24. Images displayed on the LCD panel 16 cover only a portion of the total area of the lid 14 (e.g., typically between 50% and 60%). The laptop 10 also includes cables 26a, 26b that run between the base 12 and the lid 14 to connect the display subsystem 24 to the video controller (not shown in FIG. 1).
Referring to FIG. 2, most computers include a central processor 30 that generates data and transmits the data to a video subsystem 35 over a bus 32. The video subsystem 35 includes a video controller 34, which is connected to the bus 32, that converts the data into image data and stores the image data to a memory device 36. At appropriate times, the video controller 34 retrieves the image data from memory 36 and uses it to control the display subsystem 24. When the display subsystem 24 includes an LCD panel, the video controller 34 must be an LCD controller.
In one aspect, the invention features a computer having a base housing containing at least one electronic component of the computer and an image projector in the base housing capable of projecting a computer-generated image. The computer may include a screen, which may be attached to the base housing, that is capable of displaying the projected image.
In another aspect, the invention features a computer having a base housing containing at least one electronic component of the computer, a screen, and an image projector attached to the screen (which may be attached to the base housing), where the screen is capable of displaying a computer-generated image projected by the image projector.
In another aspect, the invention features a computer having a base housing containing at least one electronic component of the computer, an image projector capable of projecting a computer-generated image, and a screen attached to the base housing that is capable of displaying the image.
Embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The electronic component may be the computer""s central processor or a keyboard. The image projector may be an LCD projector. The screen may be detachable from the base housing, and it may form a hinged lid for the computer. The screen may not be connected to any portion of the base by wires. The projected image may fill essentially the entire screen. The image may be projected onto a front surface or a rear surface of the screen. The screen may be a rear-projection screen, an angle transforming screen, or a front projection screen. The image projector may be oriented to project an image beam, away from the screen, and the computer may include a reflective surface positioned to reflect the image beam toward the screen. The reflective surface may be attached to the screen and may be detachable. A locking hinge may attach the reflective surface to the screen. The reflective surface may be a mirror, such as a magnifying mirror positioned to cause the projected image to fill essentially the entire screen. The mirror may extend from the base and may be retractable into the base.
In another aspect, the invention features a computer having a central processing unit, an image projector, and a screen all in a self-contained unit.
In another aspect, the invention features a computer having a base housing containing at least one electronic component of the computer and a screen, mechanically attached to the base housing, that displays a computer generated image. No electronic component in the base housing is connected to the screen by wires carrying image data.
In another aspect, the invention features a display system for a computer having an image projector located in the computer and oriented to project a computer-generated image from the computer.
In another aspect, the invention features a display system for a computer having a screen and an image projector attached to the screen, where the screen is capable of receiving a computer-generated image projected by the image projector.
In another aspect, the invention features a display system for a computer having an image projector and having a screen that is attached to the computer and is capable of displaying a computer-generated image projected by the image projector.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a method of displaying a computer-generated image by generating the image in the computer and projecting the image from the computer to display the image.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of displaying a computer-generated image by projecting the image from an image projector attached to a screen and displaying the image on a surface of the screen.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of displaying a computer-generated image by projecting the image from an image projector and displaying the image on a screen attached to the computer.
Advantages of the invention may include one or more of the following. Computer displays may be thinner and more lightweight than conventional LCD panels. All or nearly all of the surface area of a laptop computer""s lid may be used to display images generated by the computer, which may allow larger images or smaller lids, or both. The images also may be displayed on a wall or on another surface not attached to the computer. Because all of the video electronics may be placed in the computer""s base, no cables must run between the base and the screen.
Other features and advantages will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.